Mark of Athena Alternate Beginning
by Thaliatwin
Summary: This is what happens when Percy pulls a prank on Annabeth. (i can not do summary's sorry) P.S. This is for you A.B.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Annabeth's POV

I was having a panic attack as the Argo II hovered over New Rome. Romans were filing out of building, pointing, and gawking ate the huge ship. I scanned the crowd, on one seemed too threatened by the colossal Greek war ship park over Roman territory. Just as I started to loss hope I saw him… his arm around a husky boy with dark hair and a coco skinned girl with soft brown curls. He was beaming, his obsidian hair ruffled by the wind. 'Percy' I thought. Then see saw me, his smile wavered, and he looked surprised. Another wave of panic washed over me. "I can't do this," I whispered.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked "Are you okay?"

" No! He doesn't remember me I know it!" I screamed running to my cabin, where I sat for the next half hour until there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I huffed a little annoyed.

"It's Jason" a voice called.

'Great' I thought 'what does he want?'. "What do you want?" I yelled.

"I just want to talk,"

"Okay, fine," I heard the door knob jingle.

"Um, It's locked." Jason stated a little awkwardly.

"Uh, right sorry," I got up and unlocked the door. When it opened Jason was sprinting away down the hall and someone else, someone I least expected to see was standing in the door.

"Hi." Percy said "it's Annabelle, right?"

Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Jason's POV

Annabeth ran away screaming. "What was that about?" I asked my awesome girlfriend Piper.

"Poor Annabeth, she's so scared. Scared that Percy won't remember her," she sighed, looking down right sad.

"That's crazy! Isn't she so post to be smart?" I laughed. Piper looked at me like I was insane. "I mean come on Percy's been gone for as long as I have, and I have all my memory back. Why wouldn't Percy?"

"You wouldn't understand. When Percy disappeared Annabeth put her walls up. Now that he's so close to her she's keeping then up in fear."

"Your right, I don't understand," I smiled. She just stared at me then started laughing. "Come on we should go," I said, taking her hand, peaking her cheek quickly. She blushed a little, and we walked to the ladder. Leo, being Leo was still standing at the mast of the ship, flashing the Spock hand, yelling "hey romans! We come in peace!".

Once piper and I touched ground a boy with black hair ran forward. "Where is she!?" he demanded.

"I'm gonna guess that you're Percy?" I asked.

"Yes, now WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Chill, she hiding in the ship,"

"Why would Annabeth be hiding in the ship?"

"Something about how 'she's scare that you don't remember her, blah, blah, blah',"

"Ha, like I could forget her. I love her way too much,"

"Then go and tell her that,"

He smiled "I have a better idea that that," and started climbing up the ladder, I followed. When we got to the top he told me his plan. Percy Jackson is an evilly awesome prankster, and after our prank Annabeth is going to kill him! HEHEHEHE…


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey guys, its Thaliatwin, this is chapter 3 sorry if it took too long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus… (But it is on my birthday list… and my Christmas list.)**

**-**Chapter 3-

Percy's POV

So, being the devise boyfriend I am I had to prank Annabeth. Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking '_but Percy Annabeth will kill you!_' and trust me I've thought about that. So there I was outside of her cabin on the Argo II waiting for her to open the door as Jason sprinted away. The door creaked open slowly.

"Hi" I said "It's Annabelle, right?" uh oh, she looks really mad.

"No," she spat "It's Annabeth, now if that's all I really should be going,"

She pushed past me and walked down the hall. My heart race seeing her again, it took all my willpower not to hug her, tell her everything will be okay. I ran after her.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yes, perfectly fine." She said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Let me guess, you're someone from my past?"

"Yeah, I'm your girlfriend." She stopped walking and turned to me. "Well, actually your ex-friend." My heart broke then and there

"What! Annabeth, no!" I yelled. She looked at me and I swear her nostrils where flailing and she looked angrier than before.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed, then slapped me in the face. Hard.

"First of all OW!-"

"Stop acting Percy, you know I can't hurt you. Stupid 'Curse of Achilles'" she said angrily.

"No I don't, I lost it when I crossed into Roman territory,"

"What? That's a lie," she pinched me with her fingernails. I winced as she drew blood. "Oh," she said in small voice. "I'm still really ma-"

I cut her off with a kiss. I was really surprised when she kissed back. So there we stood kissing for who knows how long. Then she pulled away, studying my face, chucked lightly, and then slapped me again, even harder than before. "I'm happy you're back seaweed brain"

"Yeah, I can tell," I said rubbing my cheek. She smiled and we kissed again.

**So tell me should I keep writing the story, or just stop where I am? Please, please, please review. I need to know if I should keep writing or just give up now! Read forever, and never ever stop.**

**Love ya'll lots,**

**Thaliatwin**


End file.
